


You're My Home Now

by PeriRose



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriRose/pseuds/PeriRose
Summary: After the Diamonds and Steven healed all of the corrupted gems on Earth, Peridot begins to discover newfound feelings for Lapis Lazuli.





	1. Reforming

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my stars. This was my first fanfic, and it (unintentionally) turned out "naughty", y'know? There isn't much smut until chapter three. If you don't want to read smut, just skip chapter three, you won't be missing out on the "plot" (lmao there really isn't a plot). Please leave comments about spelling errors or whatever! Thanks for reading!

The entire room seemed to be a pool of green light as the triangular, green gem floated into mid-air. It had been almost three hours before she had been poofed, and she had finally chosen her new form. The light emitted from the gem began to form a female-like figure, with tetrahedron shaped hair. The light died down, and Peridot opened her eyes.  
She looked down to see that she had taken the form she wished for, and now had a star on her chest, stars on her knees, and a new visor. She was too busy admiring herself to notice someone else was in the room with her.

“Hey,” said an unfamiliar voice from behind her. “Took you long enough.”

Peridot jumped, not knowing who was watching her, only to turn around and realize Bismuth was sitting on Steven’s couch. 

“Oh, sorry… didn't mean to scare you like that,” Bismuth said as she saw the frightened look on Peridot’s face.

Peridot calmed down and looked around. “...you didn't scare me. I was only… startled…” she explained as she began to search for Pumpkin.  
Bismuth replied with an eye roll, and a small grin. The two gems had only known each other for two days, but Bismuth already had an idea of what Peridot’s personality might be… stubborn, overconfident, and short tempered… but she was also deeply concerned about the Earth, and her friends. Bismuth decided she liked Peridot’s quirky character, and the two were quick friends. Bismuth quietly watched Peridot search the temple for Pumpkin.

As Peridot made her way to the bathroom, memories of the past hit her. The diamond attack… the cluster… Lapis Lazuli. Peridot gasped, realizing she didn't know where anybody was!  
Bismuth jumped up from her seat on the couch, hearing Peridot’s gasp. “What's wrong? Are you okay?” She shouted as Peridot ran from inside the bathroom out to the living room.

Peridot shouted quickly. “Where are the others?! Are the Diamonds still here?!” Peridot paused and thought about her final question. “Wh...where's Lapis?” She asked more quietly.

Bismuth sighed and smiled, realizing everything was alright. “The other gems left to go to Homeworld with the Diamonds,” Bismuth calmly stated.

Peridot thought about this for a moment, then shouted. “They… THEY WERE TAKEN AS PRISONERS?”

“No no no…” Bismuth interrupted. “They went to get White Diamond’s help to fix all the corrupted gems.”

“Oh…” Peridot thought about how conservative and controlling White Diamond was, and figured that if anyone was to get her to come to Earth, it would be Steven Universe. Her thoughts changed quickly. “Did Lapis go with them?”

Bismuth paused, remembering that Peridot hadn't seen Lapis Lazuli get poofed. “No.”

Peridot looked at the floor. “Sh-she… she didn't leave again… did she?” She asked quietly, looking back up at Bismuth with an expression of loss on her face.

“Not exactly…” Bismuth replied. She made her way to the couch, and on top of a thin pink blanket was the gem of a Lapis Lazuli.

Peridot sat on the couch next to the blanket and smiled down at the flawless blue gem. She was really back. Even if she hadn't taken form yet, Lapis was back! Peridot laid down, sighed, and never once took her eyes off of the Lapis Lazuli.

Bismuth did not know about Peridot’s past relationships with Lapis but figured that they were good friends. She sat down on the opposite side of the pink blanket and decided to talk a bit. “So… I'm assuming she's a Crystal Gem, right? How do you know her?”

Peridot thought about interrogating Lapis back when she was still under Yellow Diamond’s orders but dismissed that thought from her mind. “... we used to be roommates. We shared a barn together, and we became really close.”

Bismuth paused. “You don't mean the barn Lapis smashed over Blue Diamonds head, do you?” She asked.

Peridot sighed. “Yes… it was that barn.” There was a long pause before Peridot decided to talk again. “I… I just wish she never left in the first place, y’know?” Bismuth looked Peridot in the eyes and nodded her head to show she was listening. “Yes, I am very happy she came back, but couldn't she have spared the barn?... I really loved it there. That's where we grew a farm together! A-and, watched C.P.H, made meep-morps, a-and… I had my first bubble in there!” Peridot stopped and caught her breath, knowing that if she continued she might start crying a bit… and she did not want to cry in front of someone she had just met. The only other gem that has seen her cry was Lapis, but that was a long story.

Bismuth figured it was her turn to speak, noticing how Peridot looked at her. “Huh… they must have really strict rules on Homeworld now if you can't even make a bubble without permission.”

“Oh, um, actually, the reason I hadn't made my own bubble since I came to Earth is that I’m an era two Peridot, meaning that I had no clue I had powers,” Peridot replied. 

Bismuth was confused, but it seemed that Peridot was sensitive about the topic, so she changed to a lighter, more comedic subject. “...Hey, do you have any funny nicknames?” She asked.  
“...nicknames?” Peridot questioned.

“Yeah! During the war, I was always making weapons, so gems started calling me Busymuth. It’s cheesy, but all the rebels seemed to get a kick out of it.”

“Ohh! Yeah, I’ve got tons of those thanks to Amethyst,” Peridot replied. “Hmm… let’s see… Peri, Dot, Pear, P-Dot, Peri-D, Nerd, and I think that's it… oh! And Amethyst once called me Peri-snot, but she hasn't used that one in a while. To be honest, I’m not quite sure what it means.”  
Bismuth began laughing, and after a while, Peridot joined in, figuring she must have said something “funny”. 

Peridot’s gaze once again returned to Lapis’s gem. She laid down on the couch, but her gaze was still set on the blue teardrop. Peridot sighed while she ran her finger along the outline of Lapis’ gem. 

“I thought of another nickname.” Peridot avoided eye contact with Bismuth. “Lapis called me Dotti once.”

Bismuth smiled. “That’s cute!” 

Peridot blushed angrily but remembered that Bismuth hasn’t gotten to know her well yet. She didn’t know that the only person allowed to call her cute was Lapis. Peridot laid facing the ceiling of the temple, barely breathing. She then broke the silence. “Wh...what am I going to even say to Lapis when she gets back?”

Bismuth had only known Lapis for what seemed like a split second. “I’m not sure… maybe… a formal welcome? After returning from the battle it might be-”

“Nah. She’d hate that,” Peridot quickly interrupted. 

“Um… okay then,” Bismuth replied. Her assumptions about Peridot were correct. She wasn’t the best at being polite, or considering others feelings… well, at least not her feelings. She seemed to be very concerned about this particular Lazuli’s. “How about… a welcome back party? A celebration would be nice for-“

“Nope. She wouldn’t like the attention. It would only make things worse” Peridot said as she shifted her body to a sitting position.

“Why ask for my help if you’re planning on shooting down all my ideas?” Bismuth snapped.

Peridot looked surprised, not realizing what she had said or done. “S-sorry! I didn’t mean to…” Peridot picked up the pink blanket with the gem inside and placed it on her lap. “I just… I just want it to be perfect for her…”

Bismuth smiled, realizing that Peridot might, in fact, have a slight crush on the Lapis Lazuli. “Is that how you really feel?” She asked.

“What?” Peridot looked Bismuth in the eyes.

“Do you honestly feel that things need to be perfect for this Lazuli?”

“Yes. Everything has to be perfect for her. She deserves it!” Peridot responded, looking confident in her answer.

“Then… just tell her that! Tell her how you feel!” Bismuth shouted.

Peridot once again looked down at the gem. “Last time I told Lapis how I felt about the Earth, she took the barn and left the planet…” Peridot quietly mumbled.

“But you won’t be telling her how you feel about Earth,” Bismuth said as she put her hand on Peridot’s much smaller shoulder. Peridot looked up from the gem to look into Bismuth’s eyes. “You’ll be telling Lapis how you feel about her!”

Peridot didn’t really react much to Bismuth’s answer. She just thought about the question. “How do I feel about her?”

Just as the words left her mouth, a blue glow emerged from the gem. Peridot gasped, realizing she had a small amount of time to figure out what she would say and do. If she said the wrong thing, would Lapis get angry? Would she pretend nothing had ever happened between them? Would she leave again?! The gem’s form began to take place, leaving Peridot with seconds to decide. She didn’t know what to say, but she needed to be alone with Lapis. She knew that Lapis would want it that way as well. Peridot turned her head to look at Bismuth, who was watching the gem form in awe. The small green gem quickly ran up to her and tried her best to push Bismuth away. Bismuth gave in, realizing what was happening, and ran into the bathroom.  
The blue glow faded away, and Peridot felt another presence in the room, staring at her from behind.

“Peridot?” A familiar voice questioned. Peridot was paralyzed, loving and hating the voice at the same time. Peridot prepared what she was going to say to Lapis’s face, but as she turned around, she froze.

Lapis was just as elegant as she was before, but she now had a star on her chest, and her skirt was now a pair of puffy pants. There was silence, as Peridot knew that Lapis was observing her new form as well. Then their eyes met. Peridot couldn’t bring herself to say what she needed to… what she needed to say could make Lapis angry or upset, and Lapis looked upset enough. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she slowly walked towards Peridot. The walk turned into a sprint, and Peridot began to run towards Lapis as well. The two embraced, and Peridot could no longer hold back her tears. The two gems stood in the middle of the temple, crying and holding each other to assure themselves that they weren’t dreaming.  
“I-I was so scared I’d never see you again!” Peridot managed to say between sobs.

Lapis got down on her knees as to be almost eye level with Peridot. “I’m back, and I promise I’ll never leave you again…”

Tears faded away into sniffling and sniffling faded into giggling and laughing. The two friends were back together again, but how was Peridot supposed to tell her that she wanted to be more than friends? You can’t just say, “Hey Lapis, I’ve got the hots for you. Wanna date me?” and expect a yes, or a positive reaction at all. The topic wasn’t dire, but it definitely needed to be brought up eventually. For now, Peridot decided she’d continue her normal friendship with Lapis until the right time. Lapis gave Peridot a big hug, and Peridot discreetly took a whiff of her hair. It smelt like the barn. It smelt like home. It was then that Peridot realized that Lapis was her home now, or all that was left of it. Peridot closed her eyes and rested her head on Lapis’s shoulder, smiling while picturing her and Lapis holding hands as they do on camp pining hearts. The “barn incident” was only bringing the two closer. 

Bismuth later interrupted Lapis and Peridot and notified the two of them that Steven and the other gems were on homeworld and they needed help. Bismuth and Peridot began to repair the two large arm-ships left behind by Yellow and Blue Diamond and took off heading towards homeworld.


	2. That Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Garnet talk a little bit. (I don't know what to put here, just read it and you'll get the idea of what the summary is, okay? I'm tired and depressed, give me a break)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crystal gems had returned from their mission to homeworld and had successfully returned with white diamond. A few gems that were healed decided they wanted to head back to homeworld, and the gems that didn’t return are scattered across the planet, living out their lives freely. Bismuth quickly began to work on rebuilding the half of Steven’s house that had been destroyed, and decided to add two more rooms onto the side. One for her, and a larger room for Lapis and Peridot to share.

Lapis was sitting on the couch, fiddling with her new, golden flip-flops. Why did she want shoes again? She sighed and ended up taking them off. Sitting next to her was Peridot staring at her tablet, occasionally tapping a button on its screen. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

Peridot looked up from an online quiz she was taking and raised a brow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, we haven't really talked in a while. You’ve been… ‘distant’, lately, I guess.”

Peridot clicked the power button on her tablet and placed it on the table. There was a pause. Was this the right time to tell Lapis how she felt? “Th-there is a reason I’ve been more involved with my tablet than with you and the others, but I don’t know how to… explain it?”

Lapis smiled and put her hand on Peridot’s shoulder. “Well, when you feel like ‘explaining’ to me why, I’ll be in our room taking a nap, okay?”

There’s that feeling again! The pounding in her chest, her weakening legs, and her inability to speak. Peridot nodded. As Lapis made her way to the room, Peridot ran to the warp pad and was up above the sea in an instant. The washing machine and dryer weren’t running, which left her alone with the noises of the breeze, waves, and seagulls. 

When cleaning up the beach after the diamond attack, the gems decided to rummage through the barns’ remains to see what could be saved, and what had to be scrapped. Few things survived the collision, but whatever was left unbroken was placed in their new room. The couch they used as a seat to watch camp pining hearts was placed against the wall in a corner, and it was where Lapis liked to sleep. Small meep-morps decorated the room, and a newly purchased doggy bed was put next to the door for pumpkin. Compared to the barn, the room was practically empty. 

One of the surviving parts of the barn was Lapis’ hammock, which couldn't be hung in their room without drilling holes into their walls. Lapis and Peridot didn’t see what the big deal was, but Pearl made a big deal about how ‘you can’t just drill holes all over your walls’ and stuff like that. The hammock was instead wrapped around the pointer and pinky finger of the large stone hand that held the dryer, washer, and warp pad.

Peridot climbed into the hammock and closed her eyes. The waves crashed at a steady pace, and she took a deep breath. The salty air filled her non-existent lungs, and she exhaled with a loud sigh. 

What was she going to do? She had no idea where to begin. She could just be completely honest with her, but if Lapis said that she didn’t want to be in a relationship with Peridot, the fact that she had been honest would only make her pain greater. 

Or maybe… she could ask Lapis out on one of those “dates” they do in camp pining hearts. Peridot could say whatever it was she needed to say to Lapis. It sounded great in theory, but what about that feeling? Whenever Lapis would talk to her, sit next to her, or even stand in the same room as her, Peridot became warm all over her body. All she wanted was to be with Lapis, but this feeling was the thing pushing her away. She couldn’t control it! Everything was all so new and was changing so quickly. 

Just then, the warp pad emitted a beam of light, and Garnet emerged holding a basket of Laundry. Neither one of the gems spoke to one another as Garnet began to swap out clean laundry for dirty laundry, and then clicked a few buttons on the tops of the machines. Both began to make their usual “whirring” noises, interrupting Peridot’s silence.

“She’d like Rose’s fountain. Maybe you could bring her there.”

Peridot was startled by Garnet’s answer to the question she hadn’t asked yet but was used to Garnet doing this.

“I don’t… know where that is,” Peridot questioned.

“You can take the warp pad to it. It’s a fountain of Rose’s tears, and Lapis would enjoy talking to you there. Being alone with you and the flowing pink water will put her at ease.” 

Peridot smiled. “Thanks,” she replied, looking at the sky. 

Garnet made her way to the warp pad but stopped right before warping back into the temple. She turned around and looked Peridot in the eye. “You might want to take a bag of supplies with you,” she announced.

Peridot sat up in the hammock. “...supplies?”

“You know… bring a blanket in case it’s cold, some books to read in case you two decide to stay for a while… a toothbrush,” Garnet said as she lowered her visor and winked with her third eye.

“Why would I need a toothbrush?” Peridot asked. “And Steven asked me not to use his anymore, so where would I get one?”

“If you open up the mirror in the bathroom, there’s an electric toothbrush Steven brings with him when he travels. Just bring the toothbrush, alright?” Garnet then turned around and prepared to warp.

“But wait wait wait- why do I need the toothbrush?!” Peridot shouted, but Garnet was already gone. The light of the warp pad dimmed down, leaving Peridot alone with her thoughts once again. 

Bringing a blanket makes sense. Lapis and Peridot sometimes wrapped themselves up in blankets in the winter when they’d watch camp pining hearts. The books made sense too! Lapis enjoyed reading outside and loved talking to Peridot about what was happening in the story. But a toothbrush? Neither Lapis or Peridot had any need for a toothbrush at all, and Garnet insisted she brought one. 

Peridot climbed out of the hammock and warped herself to the temple as well to begin packing. She grabbed a small tote bag and packed a light, silk blanket. Then she walked into her and Lapis’ room and grabbed Lapis’ favorite book, ‘pretty hairstylist’. Peridot looked up from her bag and her eyes landed on Lapis, sleeping comfortably on the couch. By the looks of it, Lapis was having a good dream. Lapis smiled in her sleep, causing Peridot to blush and smile herself. 

Peridot then walked into the bathroom and opened up the mirror. As Garnet said, the toothbrush was sitting on the inside. She grabbed it and held it in her right hand. With her left hand, she clicked the power button and felt the entire object vibrate. It was larger than Steven’s usual toothbrush, but that was understandable, seeing as how this one required batteries. She clicked the power button once again, ceasing the vibrations. Peridot threw the machine into her bag and closed the door behind her as she left the bathroom.

She had her plan. Now she just needed to put it to action, and hope the whole thing didn’t explode in her face.


	3. Rose's Fountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot head to Rose's fountain to "talk things out".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first sinny I've ever done, it's very poorly written. I'm sorry.

As Peridot made her way out of Steven’s bathroom, bag in hand, Lapis walked out of their room with a yawn. 

“Hey Lapis, um… I was wondering if maybe…”

Lapis cocked her head to the side, making Peridot’s heart skip a beat. 

“If maybe we could… I don’t know… talk? For a bit? Just us in private,” she finished, mentally facepalming. What. Was that? That was the most awkward thing. Ever.

“Sure. Are you, like… upset?” Lapis questioned.

“No no no, it’s not like that. You see, you were right about how I’ve been distant lately. I’ve figured out how to ‘explain’ why to you, but I just…” Peridot paused and clenched the bag in her hands. “I just kinda want to be alone with you. Like how it used to be when we still shared the barn.”

Lapis smiled, but Peridot could see the pain in her eyes. “Of course I’ll talk to you, Peridot!” She walked over to the smaller gem and got down on her knees. “I don’t want you to think you have to ask for my ‘special’ permission to talk like we used to, Okay?”

“Okay,” Peridot replied with a shrug. Lapis extended her arms out, welcoming Peridot to hug her. Peridot accepted the hug and squeezed Lapis tight. As tight as she could. She didn’t want to ever let go. 

Lapis eventually stood up. “So, where is it you wanted to talk?” She asked.

“Oh! Yeah, Garnet told me about this place. There’s a fountain. You’ll like it. There’s pink water, I think.”

Lapis giggled, forcing Peridot to hide her face. She was smiling like an idiot, and her cheeks were turning a dark shade of green. The two gems stepped on the warp pad and immediately headed for Rose’s fountain.

In the brief time that the two were in the warp’s beam of light, Lapis and Peridot avoided eye contact. Peridot knew that Lapis was expecting the worse. The two of them STILL hadn’t talked about Lapis taking the barn… they had just run off to homeworld to save Steven and the crystal gems, and when they returned they ended up relaxing for a bit. There hadn’t been any talking between them at all, and the tension had been rising.

Peridot remained silent. They could talk about “that” later. She needed to stay calm and focused, or else she wouldn’t be able to tell Lapis how she really felt.

The light of the warp faded, and they were at the entrance of the fountain. Just like Garnet said. Peridot grabbed Lapis’s hand and begun to walk into the large structure. Lapis was a bit startled by Peridot grabbing her hand but didn’t think much of it. Lapis began to glance around the complex and stared in awe at the vines and scenery. Peridot continued to lead Lapis into the fountain and began to start shaking a bit. What was it she was going to say to Lapis again? Like, in specific? How does one “confess” their love for another? Peridot immediately stopped mid-thought as Lapis squeezed her hand. Peridot was not ready for this. But there was no backing down, not now.

Upon arriving in front of the large fountain, Peridot sat down and placed the bag on her right. She motioned for Lapis to sit next to her, and she did so. Lapis sat down and crossed her legs, still avoiding eye contact with the smaller gem. 

Lapis looked as if she was about to throw up. She was very nervous about this conversation. She knew that Peridot was going to want to talk eventually, and she had been trying to avoid bringing up the barn, meep morps, or their past at all. It all hurt so much to think about, and discussing the topic with her closest friend was going to be like hell.

Peridot could sense Lapis’ uneasiness. She had to try to get this out quick before Lapis’ became any more sick looking.

“Lapis.”

The blue gem looked up and met eyes with Peridot.

“This… isn’t what you're thinking, okay?”

Lapis remained silent.

“You’re thinking that… this is going to be about the barn, right?”

Lapis nodded slowly and once again looked down at her hands. She had laced her fingers together and was using her thumbs to fiddle with the ribbon on her pants. She was nervous. She didn’t want to lose her friend, and Peridot could sense how anxious she was.

“I just need to tell you that-”

“I’m really sorry, okay?” Lapis cut her off quickly.

Peridot quickly shut her mouth as tears began to roll down Lapis’ cheeks.

“I was just…” Lapis covered her face with her hands but continued to bawl. “I was so scared, Peridot.”

Peridot took a deep breath as she continued to listen to Lapis’ muffled sobs. This was not what she wanted. Peridot sighed and hugged Lapis. Lapis immediately hugged back, crying into the crook of Peridot’s neck.

After a few minutes of Lapis crying and Peridot comforting, the two separated and their eyes met. Peridot wiped away Lapis’s tears and gave a slight smile. This was the right time. Peridot quickly leaned forwards, making sure her lips met Lapis’. After a second or two of the light kiss, Peridot leaned back to her original position and avoided eye contact with her. 

I can’t believe I just did that.

Peridot slowly turned her head to look at Lapis and noticed she had her eyes closed and was blushing wildly while covering her mouth with her hand. Lapis then opened her eyes and looked into Peridot’s, keeping her hand on her mouth.

“S-sorry,” Peridot mumbled as she looked down at her feet, regretting the whole idea of even being with Lapis. She obviously hated the kiss, and Peridot now began to blush an even darker shade of green. 

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and when she turned her head to look at Lapis, their lips met again. This time, Lapis was the one leading the kiss. Peridot wrapped her arms around Lapis, stroking her back and neck, occasionally ruffling her short, blue hair. They both began to open their mouths mid-kiss, allowing each other’s tongues to explore more and more of their partner.

Peridot slid her hands down to Lapis’s waist and pulled Lapis’ body on to her lap. She slowly let her hands glide into Lapis’ pants, wanting to see just how she would react. Lapis let out a few moans but never told Peridot to stop. Having her hands on Lapis’ waist gave her an idea, and she began to rock her hips back and forth on top of her lap. Lapis continued to let out her moans, as Peridot began to rock her back and forth harder.

The two split away from each other’s mouths and stared into each other’s eyes while breathing heavily. 

“D-do you want me to stop?” Peridot asked with a slight crack in her voice.

“Never. Keep going,” Lapis replied, very determined.

“If you say so…”

Peridot and Lapis kissed once again, and they immediately French kissed. Peridot quickly figured out that she liked how Lapis tasted. She decided she wanted to taste more of her.

Little by little, Peridot stripped Lapis of her clothes. Peridot’s kissing moved from Lapis’ mouth to her breast, as she lifted off Lapis’ top and began to suck on her nipple. Lapis leaned backward, allowing Peridot to climb on top of her body.

Peridot lightly bit Lapis’ nipple as she pinched the other with her hand. Peridot began to grind on Lapis, trying to satisfy the feeling deep inside of her.

Peridot then stopped for a few moments as she untied the ribbon on Lapis’ pants. She slid the pants down her long legs, leaving Lapis’ entire body bare. She was beautiful. Everything about her was perfect, and all of it was Peridot’s now. 

Lapis spread her legs and gave out a long moan, knowing what it was Peridot wanted. Peridot took off her visor and stuck her face right in between her thighs. Peridot’s tongue explored Lapis’s pussy, and Lapis began to groan and make faces. Peridot loved the feeling. The warmth and wetness on her face, and the feeling in her gut that still wasn’t satisfied! She needed more of Lapis. She needed to keep hearing Lapis’s screams until the primitive feeling inside of her died down. 

She took her face away from in between Lapis’s legs and began to finger it instead. Lapis closed her eyes and let out a tired laugh, showing how she loved the feeling. Not knowing what or where to touch in Lapis’ vagina, Peridot began to pinch and stroke whatever she could find down there. Peridot grinned each and every time Lapis would scream in pure bliss. The moans were loud and echoed in the large room. Other than the fountain’s water and Lapis’ shouts, only noises of birds and crickets could be heard.

Peridot’s favorite reaction of Lapis’ was when she found a hole in her pussy. She stuck her finger up there, and Lapis arched her back and gave light thrusts with her hips. 

“Peridot…” she breathed out slowly as the finger only went deeper, causing her trusts to increase in speed and power. 

This was what she wanted. Lapis wanted something to go deep down inside of her. Peridot realized this immediately and unpacked the electric toothbrush from the bag she brought. She now realized why Garnet insisted she brings it and reminded herself to thank her when they returned to the temple.

Peridot drove the toothbrush into Lapis was a great force, causing her to let out a small scream. When the toothbrush wouldn’t go in any farther, she clicked the power button. 

Peridot allowed Lapis to moan to herself for a bit as she began to strip down herself. She then climbed back on top of Lapis’ body. 

Lapis bit her bottom lip and smiled as Peridot began to once again grind on her. This time, she could feel how wet Peridot was as well. Their hips collided, and Peridot let out her first moan of the night.

She leaned up against Lapis and began to whisper things in her ear. “I know you like this,” she stated as Lapis nodded in agreement, he eyes rolling back into her head as Peridot bit her neck.   
“Say my name again… I love it when you say my name, Lazuli…” 

Lapis breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. “Oooh… Peridot…” she said tiredly. “Go… go deeper…”

Peridot pushed the toothbrush farther into Lapis, and she gasped for air.

Lapis rested her body on the floor of Rose’s fountain and relaxed her muscles. She allowed Peridot to continue to hump her, and she closed her eyes while wrapping her arms around Peridot’s upper body. This night was magical. If only they had known about this experience back at the barn. They would have been professionals by now.

Peridot slowed down her humping and sat on Lapis’ waist. She could feel the vibrations and realized Lapis was trying to rest. Peridot reached down and pulled out the toothbrush, ending the vibrations with a simple click. Peridot looked back at Lapis and their eyes met. The blue gem let out a giggle, and Peridot pecked her cheek.

After a few moments of silently looking into each other’s loving eyes, Peridot began to talk. “That was…”

“Fun?” Lapis cut her off. 

“Y-yes… it was quite enjoyable,” Peridot stated. Was now a good time to tell Lapis how she felt? Or did her actions speak loud enough…?

“L...Lapis?” She began to speak.

“Yeah?” Lapis replied with a big grin on her face. 

“I never really got to tell you why I’ve been distant lately…”

Lapis nodded. “Go on.”

“Where do I even begin… you’re constantly on my mind. I just… can’t get enough of you, and ever since you took the barn, I felt like I’d lost whatever it was I had. But now you’re back, and I want to get as much of you as possible.”

Lapis’ eyes widened, and she nodded once again.

“What I’m trying to say is… I… I think I love you, Lapis. No. I don’t ‘think’ I love you. I know so.” 

Lapis had a huge smile on her face as their eyes met. Peridot was about to speak again, but Lapis quickly pulled Peridot forwards into a loving kiss. It was warm and tender, and their tongues brushed against each other’s lips. The two separated for a moment, and Peridot’s heart was racing.

“I love you too… you’re the reason I came back, Dotti!”

Peridot’s mouth dropped in shock. “Me?”

Lapis giggled with a snort. “Yes, you!” She pecked Peridot’s cheek, making them both blush. “While I was alone in space, I realized something. I couldn’t take my home with me, because the barn wasn’t home unless you were there with me. And if you weren’t there with me, was it really my home?”

Peridot put her hand on Lapis’ cheek and brushed her hair behind her ear. “You were my home. Not Homeworld, not the barn, not even Earth. As long as I’m with you… I feel safe and comfortable, and…” Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot’s waist. “...loved.”

Their lips met once again, but this time with more passion and force. Peridot felt Lapis sitting up underneath her, and within seconds Lapis was on top of her waist.

“You’re not the only one who gets to be top tonight, Dotti~,” Lapis said with a wink.

Lapis began to squeeze Peridot’s breasts, bite her neck, and lick her ears. Peridot started letting out moans and realized that it wasn’t easy to contain these noises. 

Lapis grabbed the toothbrush and shoved it in Peridot. A click could be heard as Lapis pressed the power button.

“Oh my stars… this is so weird…”

Lapis licked Peridot’s chest. “You get used to it.”

Lapis put her hands on Peridot’s shoulders for balance and began to slowly grind on Peridot. Not a fast grind like Peridot had done to her, but a relaxing, pleasing grind. Peridot was smiling while blushing madly, and Lapis kissed her nose.

The rest of the night was like a cycle. They would talk for a bit, they’d laugh, and then they’d return to… whatever it was they were doing. They actually had no idea what it was they were doing to one another, but it felt very primitive… not to mention that it felt great. It obviously wasn't something gems usually do, but it felt almost instinctual. 

Before they decided to rest for a bit, Peridot pulled out the silk blanket she had brought. Lapis smiled and climbed on top of her. She rested her head on Peridot’s shoulder, giving the occasional kiss to Peridot’s neck. Peridot wrapped the blanket around Lapis and kissed her forehead. 

“Night, Lapis,” she whispered sweetly.

“Goodnight, Perri,” Lapis replied with a yawn, and a final kiss on Peridot’s cheek. 

Peridot sighed with a smile, as a great deal of stress was lifted off of her mind. Not only did she get to tell Lapis how she felt, but Lapis felt the same way! Peridot began to stroke Lapis’ hair, grinning as she drifted off to sleep.

What an amazing night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is the first sinny I've ever done, and I apologize for how poorly written this is. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. "A Percy and Pierre Thing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confessing their love for one another, Lapis and Peridot discuss how they're going to tell the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this really late. It's very short compared to some of the other chapters I've written, but hey, nothing's perfect. Oh, and the "conversation/plot" of this chapter is all over the place, just pretend it's normal lmao

“No no no. I’m Percy, so that makes you Pierre!” Peridot explained to Lapis. 

Lapis sighed and bent down to kiss Peridot’s cheek. “You haven’t even made me a friendship bracelet, though. You can’t be Percy unless you make me a friendship bracelet.”

Peridot grinned. “What if I make you a ‘more than friendship’ bracelet?” She giggled.

Lapis blushed and smiled down at the green gem who was squeezing her hand. “I’d like that,” she whispered attractively.

Now both Lapis and Peridot were blushing. “I’ll begin to work on the bracelet when we get back to the temple. I promise!” She said with a huge smile.

Lapis and Peridot were walking hand-in-hand in a comfortable silence as they left the fountain. Peridot had the bag she brought slug over her right shoulder, and they started the short walk to the warp pad. 

“So… how are we going to tell them?” Peridot broke the silence.

“Tell them what?” Lapis asked.

“Y’know… how we’re a thing now. A Percy and Pierre thing. A holding hands thing?” Peridot replied while squeezing Lapis’ hand once again to emphasize her point.

“Oh.” Lapis stared at the long, drooping vines for a moment to think. “I don’t really know. I mean, what would we even say?”

“I don’t know! That’s why I asked you first!” Peridot laughed as she said so.

Lapis smiled, and a gust blew in from the East. She shivered and began to rub her arms with her hands to warm herself, but there was no need. Peridot had already taken the silk blanket out of her bag and wrapped Lapis up. The blanket was hung around her shoulders, protecting her sides from the wind. 

Lapis looked down at Peridot, who slung the bag back over her shoulder as if what she just did was normal. I mean… was it? Is this what girlfriends do? Because Lapis liked this. She liked having someone to look after her, and she liked looking after Peridot in return. It almost seemed symbiotic. Both of them took care of each other and both benefited from the process. Lapis really liked this idea. Probably because she really liked Peridot.

“Thanks, Dot,” She said as she bent down and kissed the tip of Peridot’s nose. Peridot blushed as always, but both of them stopped at the warp pad.

“We still don’t know what we’re doing, do we?” Lapis stated.

“Not at all. We could just… tell them we’ve been a thing for months now. We could make an entire story up about how we fell in love at the barn?” She tilted her head and took Lapis’s other hand.

“Wouldn’t that be considered lying?” Lapis questioned while raising a brow.

“Well… not all of it would be a lie.” Peridot blushed and bit her bottom lip, causing Lapis to blush and snort at her. How could someone possibly be so cute?

Lapis pulled Peridot closer to her and looked her in the eyes, a big smile on her face. “How about we sit down and talk some more instead of standing here awkwardly?”

“Sure. Should we find some shade?”

Lapis responded with a nod, and the gems sat under some greenery that seemed to create an archway. The sun was beginning to rise, and after talking for a bit the heat of the spring air would heat up the entire fountain. It was still pretty early though, and Lapis kept her blanket on as they curled up together. 

Peridot released a sigh, which was followed by Lapis’ sigh as well. The whole morning was sighs, really. The first day of being a girlfriend was tiring, especially if you didn’t know how to have a girlfriend… or you just happened to be up all night having a “great time”. Lapis wanted a nap. She wanted to go back to her room and sleep on the couch for hours, just to let her body and mind recharge from their intimate night.

“We could just go back to the temple and casually start kissing and stuff. Like, all the time. Then they’d get the idea…?” 

“Nope.” Lapis cut her off. “I am NOT listening to another one of pearls ‘talks’. Remember when I used to not have shoes? She sat me down and told me that I was unhygienic and was going to die from some foot disease if I didn’t have shoes on. Like, come on. If I get a foot disease I’m not going to die.”

Peridot chuckled. “That’s reassuring.” She nuzzled up against Lapis’ side as to increase the friction between them. The “fun” from last night may be over (for now), but Peridot still liked the warmth against her skin when she rubbed up close to Lapis. Lapis seemed to like it too, because she nuzzled back.

“I can’t stand her sometimes. I mean, she’s nice and all, but she’s…”

“Uptight?” Peridot finished her sentence.

Lapis sighed once again. “Yup. And imagine what she’ll say if we start kissing without the whole ‘context’? She’ll take us both aside and have the dreaded ‘talk’ with us!”

Peridot scrunched up her face in confusion. “What is ‘the talk’?”

“It’s the talk humans have with their children when they explain how children are born. Y’know. Sexual stuff.”

The green gem put her hand on her chin. “Why do we need to have ‘the talk’ with Pearl if we actually DID the sexual stuff?”

“We can’t tell her we did that!” Lapis shouted.

“Well, why not?! I want the world to know I got a face full of pussy last night!”

Peridot stood up on her knees, wrapped her arms around Lapis and then started kissing her lover’s neck. Lapis laughed while snorting and tried pushing Peridot off, but if was no use. They both ended up kissing and hugging while rolling on the floor. The conversation was going nowhere.

“Alright, alright! Enough!”

With that simple statement, Peridot climbed off of Lapis and sat up straight, a large grin on her face. Lapis sat up again and brushed off her shirt.

“We NEED to talk about what we’re gonna do.”

Peridot could sense her impatience. Lapis was getting cranky and needed a nap. Peridot could go for a nap too. “Alright, let’s get serious. What we can’t do so far is… makeup dumb lies about what happened last night, but we also can’t tell them… what happened last night?” She was clearly confused.

“Yes… no… I mean… ugh!” Lapis threw her hands in the air, making Peridot jump a bit. Jeez. She really wanted that nap, huh?

“How about we just walk into the temple and announce that we love each other, okay?” Lapis fell backward onto the floor and sprawled out on the stone.

“That… could work.” Lapis’ body didn’t move, but she lifted her head to see Peridot with a slight grin on her face. “It is right ‘inbetween’, I guess. We tell them that there was a lot of talking between us, and if they ask about the “physical” part, we tell ‘em we kissed. A lot. I mean, it isn’t a false story.”

Lapis sat up quickly and gave Peridot a big smooch on the lips. “Yes. The plan works.” Both gems wrapped their arms around each other and rested their tired heads on each other’s shoulders. 

The sun was just beginning to heat up the air, and there was no longer a need for Lapis’ blanket. There was a long, comfortable silence before anyone decided to disturb the peace.

“Peridot?”

“Yes?”

“I need my nap.”

“Of course. Let’s head back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on vacation, so there won't be any updates for a bit. Peace homies ^w^


	5. The Bracelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot begins to make Lapis' bracelet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know what I said about this being five chapters long? Nah. I want more. I've enjoyed writing this, and I don't want to stop... so maybe I'll introduce a "problem" of some sort? I don't know, thanks for reading! (heck I don't have any good name for this chapter)

“So, we just walk in and bam! That’s when we tell em!” Peridot was going over the “plan” with Lapis again as they warped back to the temple. They were surrounded by the light blue glow, and we're currently holding hands again.

“No. That’s not happening yet.” Lapis took her hand away from Peridot and placed them on her hips.

“But… the plan!” Peridot shouted, a hint of agitation in her voice. “And why won't you hold my hand anymore? Have we done it too much already? Is there a limit for hand holding?”

Lapis snorted and smiled down at the angry gem. “We can execute the plan after my nap. Remember my nap?”

“But why won’t you hold my hand…?” She pouted and stuck out her bottom lip.

“Because that will spoil the surprise.” Lapis ruffled Peridot hair, and for once Peridot didn’t growl angrily. She didn’t like it when people messed with her hair, but Lapis was an exception. She could touch Peridot anywhere she wanted to. 

“So… don’t tell anyone about what happened?”

“Yup. Don’t tell any of them until I wake up later, okay? We should be together when we do so.”

Peridot paused. “Can I at least tell Garnet? She’s the one that-”

Lapis stared at her and raised a brow. “She the one that did what now?”

“She’s the one that… told me to bring the toothbrush?”

Lapis blushed and covered her face with her right hand, keeping her left hand on her hip.

“I can’t believe you sometimes,” she whispered under her breath.

“I should at least thank her! Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy having the toothbrush there! I know you liked the toothbrush!” Lapis’ face went bluer as the blush crept from her cheeks to her neck. “...and besides, she probably already knows about us. Future vision, and all.”

Lapis removed her hand from her face and let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine. You can tell Garnet. But no one else! And don’t you dare go into detail about last night with anyone!” She sternly pointed at Peridot.

“I promise I won’t!” Peridot replied. Just as she said so, the light died down and they were at the temple once again. The only person there at the moment was Pearl, who was making some tea.

“Lapis, Peridot, welcome back… how was your nightly stay at the fountain?” Pearl said without looking up from her tea kettle.

“It was… nice, I guess. It got a little cold at night, though,” Lapis replied with ease.

Keeping their new relationship a secret was going to be a little harder for Peridot. “Yup! Nothing eventful happened at all!” Peridot said loudly and then winked at Lapis, as if to say, ‘Pearl won’t suspect a thing’.

Pearl looked up from the teapot and raised a brow at the two gems on the warp pad. “...okay?”

Lapis stepped off of the warp pad and headed for her couch. As soon as Lapis closed the door to their room, Peridot headed for the door to find Garnet.

“Wait a minute, Peridot.” She heard from behind her. She took her hand away from the door’s handle and stared Pearl directly in the eyes. “What really happened last night? You two are acting strangely.”

Shit. “Uhm…” Peridot looked everywhere except into Pearls eyes and tried to think of what to say. The only thing that came to her mind was Lapis’ snort. How did Lapis come up with that lie so quickly?? “We just… talked. Yeah, that’s what happened.”

“Peridot?”

“Erm, yes?”

“I’m not buying it.”

Peridot winced inside. She definitely could not tell Pearl what happened until Lapis was awake, or else her one-day girlfriend would soon be her ex. “Can I tell you later? I gotta find Garnet, to tell her something.”

“Why won’t you tell me?”

“Because this doesn’t concern you, clod!” Pearl turned back to her tea and sighed. “I… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped.” She rubbed the back of her head and Pearl turned around once again. “I just really have to tell Garnet something. Do you know where she is?”

Pearl rolled her eyes in an ironic way. “She went to the boardwalk. Actually, now that I’m thinking about it, she said that she would be waiting there for you.”

“Alright, thanks!” Peridot replied as she quickly ran out of the house, dropping the bag she had on the couch by the door.

\----------------------

Garnet was sitting on the end of the boardwalk, her legs hanging out over the sea. Boats were coming in and out of her view when another gem sat down beside her. “Evening, Peridot. I’m assuming last night went well by the look on your face?”

Peridot had a large grin and nodded energetically. “Last night was… great.” There was a moment of silence as they looked out at a passing ship.

“Did you use the toothbrush?”

“Yeah.” There was another pause as Peridot contemplated going into detail about her night with Lapis. “We… used it a lot, actually.” Peridot grinned and blushed.

“Good. And did you get to tell Lapis how you felt?”

“Yeah. She said she felt the same way, too.” There was a pause before anyone spoke again.

“I’m very happy for you two. It’s been a while since I’ve seen two gems in a healthy relationship. It’s somewhat rare for two gems to decide they want more from each other in that kind of way.”

Peridot nodded, her smile dropping into a more worried expression. “I’m just worried I’m going to mess it up somehow.” Garnet made a noise to show she was listening.

“Go on.”

Peridot sighed quietly. “We’ve been ‘together’ for a day now, and she has a bunch of rules. Like, I’m not allowed to tell anyone about ‘us’ until she wakes up from her nap!”

“Think about it. If Lapis was the one who wanted to tell everyone about you two being together, and it was you who wanted to sleep, wouldn’t you want Lapis to wait?”

“Well… yeah. But she also told me not to go into detail with anyone about what we did last night.”

“Because that’s just gross.” Peridot tilted her head and raised a brow, obviously not understanding. “You don’t discuss that kind of stuff with anyone besides your partner. It’s… private.”

Peridot nodded, starting to comprehend. “She… also said that I can’t be Percy until I make her a friendship bracelet?”

“Now you're just trying to make excuses,” Garnet said with a smile.

The smaller gem smiled begrudgingly. “I am, aren't I?” She looked out to the sea as another ship passed by. This one had a long sail on its front, and it flowed in the wind in a similar way to Lapis’ old skirt. Peridot sighed. “I’m just… worried I’m going to mess this whole thing up.”

“Why’s that?” the fusion replied.

“For starters, I’ve never done anything like this. Ever. And with all of these rules, I’m bound to screw up. Eventually.”

“Just do what feels right, Peridot. As long as you try, Lapis will acknowledge that and understand if you ever make a mistake.” The waves crashed against the beach as some seagulls flew above the gems’ heads. There were no ships passing at the moment, and the tide was beginning to go out.

“You should go make that bracelet.”

“Will she actually wear it?”

Garnet smiled. “She’ll wear it if you’re the one who makes it.”

Peridot then stood up, nodded towards garnet, and headed back towards the temple.

\----------------------

Peridot sat down at the counter in Steven’s kitchen. She had gathered the materials needed for making Lapis’ bracelet and was trying to figure out how the colored threads would somehow come together to make a colorful armband. The videos she found online were no help. They moved too quickly, and Peridot didn’t understand half of the things the woman was saying. When she had finally thought she had figured it out, she looked back at the screen to see that the woman’s bracelet was covered in patterns, and hers was very simple and a bit pathetic. A grunt escaped her mouth as she paused the video for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“Calm down, homie. It’s just a bracelet.” Peridot looked up from her wimpy creation and looked towards Amethyst. She had her head stuck in the fridge. “You got any engine oil?”

Peridot thought about it for a second, then raised a brow. “Why would there be engine oil in the refrigerator?”

“I don’t know man, you tell me.” Amethyst stuck her head back into the fridge and rummaged around, grabbing a carton of eggs, salad dressing, and individually packaged cheese.

Peridot grimaced. Amethyst had seen her at her lowest point and was obviously a very close friend of hers. But sometimes she was… disgusting. “Are you _actually_ going to eat that stuff?” Peridot asked, eyeing Amethysts stash.

“No. I’m just going to store it for the winter.” Amethyst rolled her eyes. “Wanna try some? It’s not that bad.”

“Uhm… no thank you.” Peridot looked back down at her bracelet and began to undo the knots. Her bracelet needed to be perfect.

“Need help with that?” Peridot looked back up from her detangling and looked Amethyst in the eye as she put down her food.

“I think I’ve got it.”

Amethyst made a gesture to the mess of strings on Peridot’s lap. “Are you sure?”

The green gem sighed. “No, I need help. Like, big time help.”

Amethyst laughed and hopped up on the chair next to her. “Alright, so you gotta start by picking out which colors you want.”

“Well, how was I supposed to know that? The woman didn’t specify what colors to use, so I just used all of them.”

“Peri, you gotta pick three or more colors you want for this.”

“Uhm…” Peridot’s eyes scanned the mass of colors she gathered in front of her. “I’ll definitely need green. A-and blue.”

Amethyst picked the green and blue thread out of the pile. “And the third color?”

“Uh… white, I guess.” Peridot pointed to the thread.

“You sure you don’t want some purple thrown in there?” Amethyst said as she winked.

“I’m good, thanks.”

Amethyst shrugged and laid out the three colors. “Alright, so you gotta secure the top to something, so go grab some tape.” Peridot hopped down from her seat and rummaged through Steven’s junk drawer and pulled out the scotch tape he had stored.

“Hey, Amethyst, how do you know how to make friendship bracelets?”

“It was a phase of mine a while ago,” she said while accepting the tape from Peridot, and taped down the ends of the strings. “Back when I was a new member of the Crystal Gems, I used to make them all the time for Garnet, Pearl, and Rose.”

“Oh.” It was a little weird hearing about Amethyst’s past, especially because Rose Quartz was mentioned. Peridot didn’t know much about her life, other than the fact that she used to be Pink Diamond, she was the leader of the Crystal Gems, and that apparently she was pretty great.

“When do you think the bracelet will be done?”

“Peri, I’m not doing this for you. I’m just setting it up. You’re probably going to want to make this yourself, since I’m guessing this is for Lapis, right?”

“I… um… yeah. It’s for Lapis.”

Amethyst grinned. "Alright, hop up and I’ll show you how to make a chevron bracelet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea of what the "problem" is going to be, but it might take me a bit to write. I re-wrote this chapter twice, and I'm still not sure I like it...? It still feels rather rushed. Remember to leave kudos, pals. Once again, thanks for reading! :3
> 
> Peridot's bracelet:  
> https://madeheart.com/en/product/1213958187/beautiful-friendship-bracelet-macrame-technique-handmade-green-with-blue-jewelry.html


	6. This Could Be a Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst finishes up Lapis's bracelet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's been a while since I last updated this, huh? I'm not really sure where I'm going with this. This is a shorter chapter.

Amethysts hands worked quickly and steadily, Peridot’s eyes following their every move. Her figures seemed almost magical as blue, green, and white bracelet appeared before her. 

“Thanks for… uh… doing this for me.”

“No problem, Peri. You can ask for anything like this in the future, okay?”

Peridot froze. “Uh… alright.” She wasn’t sure why Amethyst was being so nice to her at this time. Usually, she teased and tried to bother her, but today she was being exceptionally “polite”. Did Amethyst want something in return from her?

“Hey, I want to tell you something.”

Peridot's ears perked up, tilting her head as Amethyst paused from the bracket meaning and looked into Peridot's eyes. 

“I just…” Amethyst darted her eyes around, placing the finished product on the table, “really gotta get something off my chest.”

Peridot nodded her head. Was this about the time she called her Peri-snot? Because Peridot had figured out what it meant, and she wasn’t too mad. 

“I don’t mind doing things like this for you. In fact, I really enjoy stuff like this. Like,  _ really _ enjoy it. It gives me an excuse to hang out with you more than usual.”

Peridot smiled. “Wow, thanks!”

“Yeah, um…” Peridot noticed Amethyst blushing. Did Peridot say something that embarrassed her? “I really love doing stuff like this with you… probably because I really love hanging out with you, and because I really love-” 

“Stop.” Peridot covered Amethysts blushing face, shushing her from speaking any further. “I… I can’t, Amethyst.”

“You don’t even know what I was gonna say!”

“Let me guess.” Peridot stood up from the seat at the counter and picked up her tablet. “You ‘love me’?” She said while making air quotes with her fingers.

“I um…” Amethyst blushed.

“Yeah. That’s what I thought. And please… just, stop.”

Amethyst’s face then became darker purple not out of embarrassment, but anger. “Are you kidding me? I worked up all that courage to get shut down before I could even say what I was thinking?!” 

Peridot winced inside.  _ This was bad. This was real bad. _

“I get it, you aren’t ready for a relationship yet… you're still new to Earth and all.”

Peridot immediately thought of Lapis. “No, that’s not it.”

“So… it’s me then, huh? I’m the reason you don’t wanna be my girlfriend?”

“Well, yes… no! I mean-”

“Peri, I made this bracelet for you! Now you have a welcome home gift for Lapis! What more could you want from me?”

Peridot paused. “A... welcome home gift?” She cocked her head and avoided eye contact with Amethyst. “The bracelet isn’t a welcome home gift, Ame.”

Amethyst looked down at the colorful yarns in her hand and then looked up at Peridot with an expression of surprise. She made the same face a kid with  Cynophobia  would look if they had unwrapped a puppy on Christmas… Confused, and a little scared. “Wait… do you like?” Amethyst made a hand gesture, her thumb pointing back towards the room Lapis was sleeping in.

“What?! N-no!” Peridot lied. She had to. 

“C’mon. You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed the hints I’ve been dropping.”

This wasn’t going anywhere, for neither Peridot or Amethyst. Amethyst wanted Peridot to give in. Peridot wouldn’t budge whatsoever. “Hints, you say?”

“Just…” Amethyst put her hand on Peridot’s shoulder and gave a weary smile. “Give me a chance, Dotti.”

That was it. Peridot slapped Amethyst’s hand off of her shoulder and met her eyes. Amethyst looked hurt, but Peridot couldn’t find it in her heart to care at the moment.

“Don’t!...” Peridot shouted, and then collected herself. “Don’t call me that,” She said bitterly, with a stern look on her face. She then stood up and walked into her and Lapis’s room.

“Hey, Dotti!” Lapis said as she stretched out her arms. She had just woken up and was trying to roll off of the couch when she noticed the look on Peridot’s face. “What’s wrong?” She said between a mouthy yawn.

Peridot rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand. “We… may have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I have no clue when I'll update this because I have no idea how to finish the story off? Yeah, so... thanks for the kudos! :3

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when I will update this. Sorry :/
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
